There are a variety of established methods of animal training, each with its adherents and critics. Some of the better known training procedures include the Koehler method, clicker training, dominance-based training, negative reinforcement, and relationship-based training. The common characteristics of successful methods are knowing the animal's attributes and personality, accurate timing of reinforcement and/or punishment, and consistent communication. However, each of these methods are limited by the inherent learning potential of the animal during conditioning.